Harry Potter se declara célibe
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: ¡Harry Potter se declara célibe! ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Podrá Ron convencerlo de lo contrario? No-slash, fic humorparodia.


¡Parodia, parodia! No es cierto, simplemente he leído demasiados fics malos con casi todos los temas que se van a mencionar aquí y digamos que tenía ganas de reír.

Nada es mío, y si alguien lee esto y reconoce ideas suyas... todavía están a tiempo de conseguir un beta para que los ayude.

**Harry Potter se declara célibe.**

- ¿¡Cómo que célibe, Harry!? - preguntó Ron, viendo el bulto que era su mejor amigo, porque el pelinegro muchacho estaba técnicamente tapado con una cobija, en lo que el resto del mundo se conoce como escondido.

- Eso. Célibe. Es decir... -

- Sé lo que célibe quiere decir, Potter. - dijo Ron de manera seca. Harry sacó un poco la cabeza de entre las cobijas, su cabello negro aún más desordenado, y se enderezó los lentes, viendo con algo de incredulidad a Ron. El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente, antes de frotarse el cuello. - Sí sé, Hermione...-

- Ahhh. - interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa, antes de volver a fruncir el ceño y volverse a esconder. - De cualquier manera, ¡soy célibe! ¡Dile a Skeeter que lo publique y que invente lo que quiera, no me importa! -

- A ver, Harry, ¿por qué de repente quieres volverte célibe? Digo, no es que tengas una gran vida romántica por el momento - añadió el pelirrojo al aire, consiguiendo que un par de furiosos ojos verdes lo vieran desde adentro de la cobija, por lo que Ron añadió rápidamente. - ¡Pero está bien! Apenas vas a cumplir dieciséis años en el siguiente libro, no hay prisa. -

- Díselo a ellos. - añadió miserablemente Harry. Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿A ellos? ¿Fred y George? ¿Seamus y Dean? - preguntó, confuso. - Sabes que tienes que ignorarlos, es decir, Fred sí sale con Angelina pero... -

- No, no a ellos. A _ellos.- _dijo Harry, sacando una mano y señalando hacia un lado de la habitación.

Ron siguió la dirección de esa mano delgada hasta un rincón de la habitación del hotel "Brother Grimm's Resort: Descanso para los personajes de ficción retirados y en espera de que continúen su saga." (toda una cadena, bastante grande. Había una menor para los fics abandonados, pero esa es otra historia) donde todos los personajes de Harry Potter se quedaban en lo que su autora, JK Rowling, publicaba el siguiente libro, hasta uno de los inventos que les habían colocado, para mayor comodidad de ellos.

La compútola.

O algo así, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de como se llamaba. Él nunca había tratado de acercarse a la máquina, aunque Hermione siempre le decía que era muy útil para sus investigaciones y tareas.

La muchacha al parecer no comprendía el significado de vacaciones.

Pero volviendo al tema, Ron volteó a ver a su mejor amigo con una ceja alzada, obviamente pensando que le habían quitado todas las tuercas del cerebro a Harry.

- ¿A qué ellos debo decirles eso? -

- ¡A los que escriben historias conmigo! - dijo Harry con una voz un poquito desquiciada, girando la cabeza a ambos lados de la habitación, los ojos enormes. Se arrodilló entonces, acercándose a Ron para susurrarle con voz atemorizada. - ¡Ellos creen saberlo todo, y escriben de todos nosotros! _¡Es horrible! -_

_-_ Errr... - tratando de controlar a su amigo, que parecía ser un apto candidato para ir a St. Mungus a la zona psiquiátrica y no salir en un muuuuy buen tiempo, Ron le palmeó la cabeza como quien lo haría con un niño pequeño. - Vamos, vamos Harrykins. No debe ser tan terrible, sobre todo para ti. ¡Te has enfrentado al Dark Lord! Que son unos pequeños escritos... -

- ¡No son pequeños ni son pocos! - dijo Harry, sosteniendo a Ron de la camisa, la mirada aun más desesperada. - ¡Hay una página que tiene más de cien mil historias referentes a los libros! ¡Y hay historias que son peores que enfrentarse a Voldermort! -

- Más de... - okay, podía empezar a notar la paranoia de Harry, pero eso no era excusa para querer volverse célibe, y lo terrible que debía de ser para que dijera que el Dark Lord era lo segundo peor. ¡Mucho menos cuando se tiene casi dieciséis años!- Bueno, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver el que seas famoso con que quieras... -

- ¡Es que me han emparejado con todos los personajes del libro y algunos que gracias al cielo nunca existirán!-

- ¿Gracia al cielo que... Harry, de qué demonios estás hablando? -

- Las Mary Sue y los Gary Stu, Ron. - dijo Harry, como si explicara todo. 

Obviamente por la expresión de Ron, no lo hacía, así que Harry tomó de la mesa de noche un pergamino y, con una mano temblorosa, se lo pasó al pelirrojo.

- Es más peligrosa que una veela, así que Ron, debes contar hasta tres segundos y cerrar el pergamino, o será demasiado tarde. _Ellas_ saben cuando alguien ha caído bajo su encanto, y entonces sus poderes crecen más... ¡no dejes que te absorba! -

- Bueno... - sin entender que podía ser el peligro Ron abrió el pergamino.

Y quedó embrujado por unos ojos que parecían de plata, oro y mithril al mismo tiempo junto con el atardecer más hermoso del universo, una sonrisa dulce, sabia e inocente, cabello largo e imposiblemente brillante, y un cuerpo con las curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y....

- ¡AUCH! - gritó de repente, ante el almohadazo que le había dado Harry, mientras el pelinegro volvía a guardar el pergamino con un escalofrío dentro del cajón. - ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-

- ¡Te estaba embrujando! ¡El poder de las Mary Sue es impredecible! ¡Hace que todos olviden como se comportan realmente! ¡El universo entero empieza a girar alrededor de ellas! ¡Es como el encanto veela, pero aun peor, porque estás conciente de lo que haces! ¡Es como si fueran Imperios con un excelente par de piernas!-

- Pero se veía tan dulce, linda, amable, cariñosa... - susurró Ron con añoranza, pensando en esos ojos maravillosos. 

Otro almohadazo le llegó directo a la cabeza.

- ¿¡Ves!? Y son toda una raza... hay de todos tipos y variaciones... inundan estas historias, y siempre terminan haciendo que cualquier ley establecida en este universo desaparezca... te mostraría al Gary Stu, pero no creo que sea buena idea... básicamente es un hombre con los mismos poderes que las Mary Sue. -

Los dos chicos se quedaron un momento pensando en las posibilidades, para que un escalofrío los recorriera. Ron se calmó unos momentos, antes de voltear a ver a su amigo, que se había vuelto a poner la cobija por sobre la cabeza. Suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

- Bueno, bueno, empiezo a entender... ¡pero no puede ser tan malo! Dijiste que te han emparejado con cada persona de los libros, ¿no? ¡Eso tiene que incluir a Cho y a Fleur Delacour! -

- Esos son los más inofensivos, Ron. - dijo Harry tristemente, para luego volver a decir. - Mira, puedo soportar eso... pero a veces los escritores convierten a los personajes en Mary Sues y..... - un escalofrío interrumpió las palabras de Harry.

- ¿Los convierten? ¿Cómo es eso? -

- Imagínate a Hermione en una fan de la moda que olvida los libros simplemente porque decide que los chicos son más entretenidos que los libros. - dijo Harry con voz monótona.

Ron lo hizo... y soltó la carcajada, sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos, jurándose que debía de ser la mejor broma del universo hasta que vio lo solemne del rostro del buscador, lo que consiguió calmarlo en un segundo.

- Quieres... ¿quieres decir que no es broma?-

- No. No sólo eso, a Ginny la ponen delicada, a Luna como depresiva, a Cho... bueno, llegan a poner a Cho bastante bien. - dijo Harry suavemente, antes de continuar con la interminable lista de cualidades y opciones con las que ponían a los personajes femeninos.

Al terminar, Ron estaba pálido, apoyado contra la cajonera.

- ¿Pueden cambiarlas tanto de personalidad? ¿Eso está permitido? -

- No se debería, Ron. - dijo Harry, ya no cubierto el rostro pero aún cubierto con la cobija la cabeza, viendo los bosquejos que había impreso de los personajes básicamente.- No se debería porque ya no son los personajes, sino que simplemente tienen algunas características físicas que los recuerdan junto al nombre, y por las situaciones que ponen... pero los que escriben esto suelen llegar a pensar que por ser _fanfiction_ es decir, ficción creada por fans, deben ignorar los parámetros establecidos del canon, es decir, del universo que escriben. -

- Espera, espera Harry, es demasiada información, permíteme un momento. - dijo Ron, antes de que la parte de '¡me han emparejado con todos!' brincara en su mente. - Mate, ¿dijiste que te habían emparejado con todos?-

- Sí. -

- ¿¡Con todos!?-

- Doble sí.-

- ¡¿Con... con _Ginny y Hermione_?! - dijo Ron, pálido.

_-_ A veces con las dos al mismo tiempo. - dijo Potter con una minúscula sonrisa que desapareció al ver la palidez pasar a rojo Weasley asesino.- pero no sólo con ellas... no creo que haya una sola persona en este castillo con quién no haya sido emparejada. -

- Oh. - dijo Ron, para luego palmear el hombro de su amigo, aun sobre la cobija. - Ve el lado bueno, amigo. Al menos no te han emparejado con Snape o con Draco. -

Harry le dirigió una mirada llorosa a Ron, que se petrificó. Por su cara le habían anunciado que los Chudley Cannons se separaban, que Celestina Warbeck ya no iba a cantar, que Hermione estaba comprometida con Viktor Krum y su hermanita Ginny estaba enamorada de la sorprendente comadreja saltarina.

- No... - 

- Muchas veces. Demasiadas. Snape siempre es _dulce, sincero y gentil_ conmigo, y Draco es un alma torturada que en realidad debía de ser Gryffindor pero por presión de su papá se porta así. Tus hermanos ni se digan, Oliver, Seamus, Neville, algunas personas con las que nunca he hablado, Remus, Sirius, _los dos al mismo tiempo, _tú....-

- ¡ALTO! ¡Altoaltoaltoalto! - exclamó Ron, que parecía un poco verde - el color creando un contraste bastante feo con su cabello rojo fuego.- Demasiada información, tengo náuseas. - murmuró, pero Harry parecía estar en un estado psicótico-compulsivo, porque había empezado a mordisquear su cobija - que para ese punto podría ser considerada mantita de seguridad, mientras seguía murmurando.

- Y digo, no es por discriminar, pero hay algunas cosas que se tendrían que respetar, digo, ya no hay derecho, porque hay algunas cosas que me he visto hacer que _nunca_ haría, y no porque fueran hombres pero sino porque.... -

- ¡BASTA! - gritó Ron, sosteniendo a Harry de los hombros y viéndolo. - A ver, tranquilízate, cuenta hasta diez mientras respiras lentamente, vamos, así... -

Los dos Gryffindor se quedaron un momento así, respirando profunda y largamente mientras trataban de tranquilizarse. Al terminar de hacerlo, Harry se volvió a cubrir con la cobija. 

- ¿Ves Ron? ¿Ves porqué tengo que declararme célibe?-

- Bueno Harry, pero porque algunas ehh.... cientos de miles de personas escriban mal y olviden toda ley que haya sido dicha respecto a nosotros no puedes declararte célibe por completo. - dijo Ron de una manera que era extrañamente demasiado racional, sensible y comprensible para él.- Debe haber personas que si tratan de escribir bien, ¿v-verdad? - preguntó, algo temeroso a que la respuesta fuera la incorrecta.

Harry sacó la cabeza de la cobija, enderezándose por enésima vez los anteojos, frunciendo el ceño, procesando la información.

Asintió levemente un par de veces, una lenta sonrisa creciéndole en la cara.

- Quizá tienes razón, Ron... después de todo, todavía quedan algunas personas que recuerdan que fue lo que les gustó del libro y tratan de escribir basado en él. Algunos todavía recuerdan las reglas de ortografía y redacción... algunos todavía...-

- Ejem... Stu-Harry. -

Ron había interrumpido a Harry porque el chico Potter se había levantado, puesto un pie en la mesita de noche y, sosteniendo con una mano la cobija - con snitches doradas que aleteaban- sobre su corazón, y al mismo momento que había empezado su apasionado discurso un rayo de luz lo había iluminado, y un misterioso viento - que no afectó a nadie más que al ya-no-tan-niño-que-vivió- había ondeado su capa.

- Oh. - dijo sabiamente Harry, dejándose caer al colchón, soltándose la capa, errr.... la cobija y quedándose quieto unos momentos, para luego voltear a ver a Ron. - ¿Vamos a jugar quidditch? Aprovechemos que todavía no sale el sexto libro, y no sabremos cuando lo hará. -

- En un segundo te alcanzo mate, quiero revisar algo. - dijo Ron. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y salió de la habitación del hotel donde todos los personajes se quedaban en lo que esperaban que JK Rowling, diosa, gran gurú, cuaderno de doble raya y máxime directora de su universo, sacara el siguiente libro.

Una vez que Harry salió, Ron vio la... computola (o cualquiera fuera el nombre con el que Hermione, Dean, Harry y los demás que tenían familia muggle la conocieran) con un brillo en la mirada...

Una miradita seguramente no le haría mal a nadie, ¿verdad? Y además, Harry había mencionado sobre spoilers para el siguiente libro...

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca Ron se sentó, moviendo la cajita redonda chistosa que con un hilo que estaba conectada a la caja rectangular grandota, casi brincando cuando la pantalla - de eso si se acordaba por la felitisión, pensó con una sonrisa- volvió a la vida.

- "FanFiction punto Net." bueno, si Harry estaba aquí... - murmuró el muchacho flaco y delgado, revisando las diferentes ventanitas hasta que mientras le daba click a la cajita redonda chistosa encontró su nombre. Añadió romance y buscar y sonrió, felicitándose al ver que lo había conseguido.

Bien, ahora respecto al romance involucrando a Ron Weasley.

_Cinco minutos después:_

- _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!_ _¡¿RON WEASLEY CON EL CALAMAR GIGANTE?!_


End file.
